Mr Gold's Kiss
by DarkflamesAsh
Summary: Some fluffy angsty stuff involving my OC/Mr. Gold. This is in the past before the story, and yes it involves a kiss. Please Read and Review.


"Dance with me?" Ren asked smiling sweetly.

"Certainly." Mr. Gold answered setting his cane to the side. Everyone's eyes were on them. He could feel their stares boring into his back as he walked out into the center of the dance floor with her. Ren smiled her hand shaking inside of his as they stepped up to the center of the dance floor. Everyone was staring. Literally, everyone.

"I'll try not to step on your toes." Ren whispered as she shifted to stand in front of him. His hands moved on their own, finding that soothing spot in the middle of her back while his other hand came up, and finally they began. Ren leaned into him, letting him lead easily, her body going lax against his.

"I'm sure it won't be hard for you. Now, if I can avoid tripping…" He murmered back making her giggle softly.

"I have faith in you." Ren whispered softly as he spun her slowly. "Besides, it's not your mistake they're waiting on." She murmured as she continued her steps light and easy, perfectly matching his steps.

"Well, then let's give them something to watch." Mr. Gold whispered as he turned her around, her back pressing against his chest.

Ren laughed happily spinning away, before coming back to rest inside of them. "Yes, let's." She agreed smiling up at him. Neither looked away as they danced. For a moment he forgot, forgot when and where they were.

For that moment they were alone together on the dance floor, and as far as he was concerned they could have been back at Cinderella's wedding dance, because in that moment, nothing else mattered or existed except them, and all he wanted was for this to last forever.

"What a lovely dance." Regina complimented ruining their moment and forcing them to separate.

"Thank you, Regina." Ren laughed smiling just as brightly as ever. Ren didn't stay after that. Mr. Gold waited to see if she'd come back, but she didn't, finally as the clean up crew got started he started off back to his car, not bothering to look around him until he heard a soft giggling from nearby. And then she came around the corner smiling and laughing with a video camera in hand.

"Oh, Mr. Gold!" She started making him shift to lean on his cane to try and look less surprised.

"Good evening."

"Good evening, I was just reviewing the tape from tonight." Ren explained shyly before advancing and showing him the picture. It was a shot of them both dancing, arms around each other. And for a moment he could almost see her gown there, super imposed over her outfit of the evening.

"Regina got some really good shots of the dance, don't you think?"

"Yes, they look excellent." He agreed softly, trying not to appear nervous as she shifted closer.

"Well, I should be going." Ren whispered softly shifting away.

"Yes, uh, yes, I should as well." Mr. Gold agreed bowing his head slightly. "I'll see you around." He whispered softly trying not to inhale to loudly her scent.

"Yes, um, good night." Ren whispered starting to step away when something made her stop. "Mr. Gold, Thank you, tonight. Thank you for the dance." She whispered and suddenly she surged forward and pressed her lips gently to his.

Fireworks exploded right in front of his eyes as their lips touched and despite its chasteness, Mr. Gold felt like he was on fire and leaned forward kissing back, and in that blissful moment as the two kissed the world stopped. Mr. Gold dropped his cane, arms going around her waist as she surged forward pressing their lips tighter together both starting to open their lips when it happened.

"Jenny, is that you?" And then it shattered, Mr. Gold let go of Ren like she was on fire and Ren leapt away quicker than a startled cat.

"Um," Ren whispered, her face flushing bright red.

"Oh, it is you!" Regina said with a smirk. "I was wandering where you got to."

"Excuse me, ladies." Mr. Gold whispered hoarsely as he forced his way past Regina, not bothering to look back at Ren. His heart was beating faster than ever before, his resolve had slipped. That quickly, he'd thought his resolve would have lasted a bit longer, but all it had taken was a mere brush of lips.

"Dammit." He cursed inwardly as he searched for his keys.

"Sorry." Gold jumped nearly a foot in the air at the sudden voice.

"What, what for?" He asked finally managing to pull out his keys as he kept himself from turning around.

"For kissing you, I, that is, I'm just sorry." Ren whispered softly, he could feel her body heat behind him, he didn't dare to turn around and he was too desperate to even think of getting in his care and driving away.

"There's nothing to apologize for. It was just a kiss. We're adults, we can-" He was cut off suddenly as he felt Ren's forehead rest between his shoulder blades.

"I won't do it again. I just needed to do that. You needed to have that." She whispered into his back, he started to turn, but her hands came up to touch his back stopping him. "Please don't look at me. I can't take that right now. But I needed to do that, tonight. I need you to know that what I feel and why I did that, they're two different things, and I don't want to lead you on. I just needed to kiss you, and thank you."

"You're welcome." He whispered back softly, swallowing around the lump keeping him from breathing. Ren waited for another moment before she left, but neither one of them dared to speak again about it. Mr. Gold got in his car and just sat watching Ren walk away. He could feel his heart breaking, but he didn't dare to call her back. She'd have a future here. She could be with whoever she liked. He couldn't take that away from her. Not for one kiss. Not for anything so he watched her leave. He waited until he was inside to pull off his jacket and look at the back. There were two barely noticeable wet spots on the back, and he knew where they came from.

And as he brought it up and inhaled the stray scent of her, he pretended that he wasn't crying, pretended those spots had always been that size, but that wasn't the truth. Mr. Gold broke, he clung to the jacket as he collapsed onto the floor. He tried to stifle the sobs as the tears flowed, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to love her, and hold her. Wanted to kiss her and hold her, but it was like she said.

Why she did it and what she feels, they're separate. She took pity on him, and kissed him. It wasn't love. She didn't love him. She couldn't love him.

_You're not a monster, you're a man who gave in and did what he had to._

_You're not evil. You are simply a darker form of good._

_I don't care what people see you as, I see you as you._

She didn't even remember him. How could she love him?

* * *

Oh, god, I don't know what I've done, this was meant to be fluff! Why why did this turn to angst? Urgh, oh well. Needed to get this out. This is canon with my other story Mr. Gold's Treasure. Here's a little spoiler for you. _This was Ren's FIRST KISS. _Just sayin'.


End file.
